The Joy Ride
by ViolinStrings
Summary: Harry gets to stay at Ron's all summer and they steal the car and go for a joy ride.


Harry was so happy that today was the last day of school for the year. No more classes, no more potions, not more Malfoy. Boy was he happy. The school year had been rough. He spent a lot of his time trying to learn how to apparate, but he wasn't very good at it. He tended to leave body parts behind. But with a little more pratice, he would get better.

He was even more excited that he was going to Ron's all summer. All summer! He would be away from the Dursleys, and Uncle Vernon with his this and that, and the massive Dudley. He might actually get some food and some fun this summer.

"Oh man this is a great day! No more Malfoy or Snape. No more classes. I'm glad mum said you could come stay with us Harry!"

"Not as excited as I am. I won't have to deal with the Dursleys all summer. I can actually do what I want and not get yelled at." He did a funny impression of Uncle Vernon. "None of this magic you hear me. Blah blah blah. You're never going back to that school Potter! Blah blah blah." He could hardly talk from laughing so hard and Ron was rolling on the floor laughing so hard he was turning red.

"Bloody hell Harry! Stop it! Ow! My sides!"

"Honestly boys. Grow up! Goodness!"

"Oh common Hermione! We were just having fun. You don't know what it's like to live with them." Harry always thought that she needed to loosen up just a bit. She was always occupied with studies or books or kissing up to teachers to have any fun. Even then she had a big pile of books in her hands. "I was just joking. Common have a little fun. It is the last day of school don't ya know?"

"Yes I know perfectly well what day it is. Still even though I don't know what it's like to live with them, you still shouldn't make fun of them. They did take you in. And you do have to see them this summer."

"No I don't."

"No he doesn't! 'Arry is staying with me this summer! All summer. Until school starts again. It's gonna be great!"

"All summer? Are you serious? OWW!" She dropped her stack of books and stuck her finger in her mouth. "Paper cut."

"Careful Granger. Don't want your dirty blood in our books now do we?" Malfoy was a horrible disgusting creature. Harry and Ron hated him. They secretly hoped he would die in some horrible painful way. But Hermione thought maybe, just maybe, he was kinda cute, in a way. But she didn't dare let Harry and Ron know that.

"Malfoy go away! Leave us alone! Ferret boy."

"Ahh have an attitude today don't we Potter? Like I said, be careful..." He stalked away. "Mudblood." He cackled as he walked away back to the his common room. "Crabe, Goyle!"

"Don't mind him Hermione. He's just...uh...he's just...hm there really is no word to describe him. Just ignore him." Ron sneered toward Malfoy. "What should I turn him into? A flea? A mouse? No a ferret! Twice in the same year!" His laugh was evil. He proceeded to wave his wand. He really did intend on turning him back into a ferret. And Harry wasn't going to do a thing about it.

"RON NO! Do you want trouble on the last day of school? Now if you will excuse me I have books to return to the Library."

"Whats got her all in a bunch?"

"She probably has an overdue Library book. Or last minute extra credit to do. You know how she is." She was always in a hurry to do something. She never slowed down at all.

"Yeah, common lets go." Ron and Harry both go back up to the Griffindor common room to pack their things. Ron wasn't entirely sure where all his things were. "Uh Harry, you might have to help me find some of my things."

"Alright. I've got nothing better to do."

"Potter!"

"Aw what now? I didn't do anything wrong." He turned around to see who had yelled for him. He was always getting yelled at for one reason or another, usually by Professor Snape, but this time it happened to be Professor Dumbledore. His slow saunter became a brisk walk, as he did not want to keep the headmaster waiting. "Yes Professor?"

"Am I right that you are spending the summer at the Weasleys?"

"Yes Sir. Thats right. Why?"

"Oh just curious. Stay out of trouble. Now move along Harry. Have a good summer." Dumbledore always had something to say about trouble. Whether it was "don't go looking for trouble" or "stay out of trouble." And he always knows where everyone is over the summer, especially Harry.

"I will sir and thank you." He quickly hurried off to find Ron. He found him in the common room waiting for him.

"What was it this time? Was it about you-know-who?" Ron was very nosy. He always wanted to find out what was what, and who was dating who. Harry was okay with it though. After all Ron was his best friend.

"No. He just wanted to know where I was going to be staying this summer, but I think he already knew. He's just good like that."

"Yeah I guess so." The common room door swung open. Hermione came in looking exhausted. "Hey! Hermione your back!"

"Yes I am. So Harry your staying at Ron's? _All summer?_ Promise you'll write."

"I won't. You know I won't." Ron never wrote anything unless forced to.

"Harry will though. Won't you? Maybe I could come to your place sometime this summer."

"That'd be great!"

"I have to pack."

"Us too." They all headed up to their dormatories to pack their things, after all this was the last day of school.


End file.
